Oftentimes consumers find out about new products through referrals from other consumers. For example, a consumer who enjoys using a new mobile application that was recently purchased for the mobile device may tell multiple friends about the application and recommend that those friends also buy the application. However, the consumer's friends may not purchase the application until they have had a chance to try out the application for themselves. Thus, for example, they may ask to borrow the consumer's mobile device so that they can try out the application and assess whether they like the application enough to purchase it. This may be undesirable or impracticable because the consumer may not want to lend out the mobile device, because use of the application involves personal data (e.g., personal banking data) that the consumer may not want to share with friends, because the consumer and the friends are in different locations, or because extensive usage time maybe required before a user can properly assess whether the user would enjoy using the application.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.